


Just Get in The Car

by Sonoshizaki



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Adorable Dad Mode Haruka, Car Sex, F/F, Femslash, I REGRET NOTHING, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, more than half is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoshizaki/pseuds/Sonoshizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru Kaioh was never one to outright admit she liked the more interesting things in life. There are some times though, that a certain blonde needs to be reminded that she's not as helpless as she looks, nor as innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Get in The Car

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I threw together, it might be (probably will be) revised. It's still a bit of a WIP. I might even add more chapters, because Dad-Haruka sounds adorable.

 

 

 

 

  
"Just what do you think you're doing?"

 "What?"

 "You know what I'm talking about."

"You're saying that it wasn't right to tell those girls to back off? I'm sorry, do you want them to come back and cause problems?"

"I'm not going to thank you."

"You mean, you're not going to thank me with words. Right Michi?"

Green hair shifted as someone pulled her back into a jacketed chest. "You're being inappropriate, Haruka."

The blonde flashed a mischievous smile. "I can recall quite a few times where you were being very inappropriate, Miss Kaioh. I think this little display hardly racks up to your count."

The smaller senshi scoffed before ducking out of the taller one's arms, "Are you insinuating that I'm improper?"

Haruka grinned as she leaned her frame against her car. "Insinuating? Please. It's like flipping a switch." She pushed off of the vehicle, leaning over the smaller woman to whisper in her ear, "That's the Michiru I like the most."

"Just get in the car."

The blonde sighed, running a hand through her messy hair. She took a quick glance at her girlfriend as the engine turned over, shifting into drive. "Really? No comeback?" 

The couple sat at a light, just before the entrance to the freeway. Haruka palmed the stick shift eagerly, grinning as she glanced over at her girlfriend. 

Michiru's eyes widened, "N-No, don't even th-"

The light switched green-- Haruka working her way between the gas and the clutch, launching the car up the entrance ramp and onto the freeway.

"Haruka!"

They sped down the empty road, the sound from the muffler echoing around them before finally coming to a stop beside a bluff overlooking the water. 

The air senshi laughed, taking the time to apologize to her girlfriend. "I'm sorry, Michi. Your face was just priceless."

The seafoam haired beauty remained silent, her bangs hiding her eyes as she stared at her hands. 

The blonde shut off the engine and leaned a little closer, her voice a little softer, "Listen, Michi, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me."

"Well then, are you angry?"

"I'm not angry... Well, not as angry as I should be." She paused. "Professional racer or not, that was reckless."

"I know what I'm doing. Plus, who the hell is on the road at 2 in the morning?"

Michiru shifted her eyes to the blonde, leaning closer to place a hand on the center console, "Push your seat back."

"What?"

The beauty shifted her glance sideways, narrowing her eyes a bit. "You heard me."

The racer quirked a brow as she quietly lifted a bar under the seat, using her heels to roll her seat as far back as the rails would allow. Sure, she should question this, but the look in her girlfriend's eye told her that she didn't have to. 

She watched as the smaller woman quickly swung a leg over the center console, moving even further to straddle the baffled blonde. "M-Michi, what're you-"

The senshi of Neptune tilted her head down, staring at the woman below her and relishing in the fact that her current seat made her slightly taller. She trailed her fingers down Haruka's arms and torso, settling them on her thighs with a harsh grip. Her lips brushed against a flushed ear as she bent further down, "I know you're wearing it. You always do reckless things with it on."

Haruka shuddered, her voice dropping an octave. She somehow always knew. "What are you going to do about it?"

"It's dangerous. I may have to take it from you."

The blonde leaned her head back with a grin, using her heels to rock her hips up hard. "I'll gladly give it to you."

"Like you even had a choice."

The taller woman slid her hands up thighs hidden by a dark green skirt, grabbing just below the waistline and pulling the smaller woman into her hips. She was rewarded with harsh breath and lips crashing against her own. 

Michiru tightened her thighs around the blonde's, needing more of the pressure she was producing. Her slender violinist fingers quickly undoing the leather belt in her way. 

Haruka moaned into her lovers mouth as she felt the weight on her lap shift, followed by hands diving beneath her slacks and pawing at her waist and abs. Her own hands worked their way up the buttons on the white blouse before her, exposing the dark blue material of her bra. 

The kiss was broken as Michiru felt cool air on her chest, and the lack of attention it was getting. She found the racer looking at her bra. "Like the color?"

The blonde nodded dumbly. 

The beauty brought her hand to cup the chin of the woman under her, "Good. It reminded me of your eyes."

Uranus' dark blue eyes softened as they met a lighter blue, "Michi..."

The woman held a finger to her lips, "Shh. Talk later."

The taller woman craned her neck up for another kiss, moving her hands up the smaller woman's stomach to her chest and pushing the dark blue material up. Her hands grasped the bare mounds, feeling a rumble of a moan beneath them. Her thumbs ran in circles over the peaks as her mouth trailed fire down Michiru's neck. 

The musician's hands found themselves once again at the waistband of slacks, tugging the article down to reveal black boxers with a slight bulge. The hands dipped into the boxers, following strapped thighs inward to feel hard, spongy plastic. She wrapped her fingers around the base of the toy, pushing it into the clit of the wearer. 

Haruka gasped at the contact, shuddering and burying her face into the breasts of her girlfriend. 

Michiru repeated the motion a few more times, the hot air against her chest encouraging her. She freed the cock from the restraining boxers, running her hands along the blonde's hips. "Haruka..."

The senshi's head spun at the call of her name, the voice it came from laced with want and need. She slid her hand up the skirt once again, reaching her goal slower than she wanted to. She grabbed the bow at the side of the underwear, tugging it and feeling it unravel. Pushing the loose end of the garmet aside, she felt the artist shudder as she traced the wet opening before sliding a finger in. 

Neptune bit her lip at the contact. Snapping her eyes open, she pushed the blonde back against the seat by her shoulders, hard. Hazy eyes met her own clouded ones, pupils dilated beyond control. "Haruka."

An indistinguishable noise was her answer. 

She shuddered at the response, the ache between her legs flaring. Her voice dropped to a growl, "You're going to take this cock, and you're going to fuck me with it."

The wearer's chest heaved, barely able to contain her excitement. 

The artist continued, roughly grabbing a handful of shaggy blonde hair, "You're going to fuck me so hard, I won't be able to walk right tomorrow."

Haruka released a harsh breath, "Fuck..."

Michiru raised herself on her knees, thankful that they chose the cloth top car for the night's date. She didn't need to worry about whacking her head on the roof. A hand gripped at Haruka's shoulder, the other grasping the hardness beneath her. She lowered herself onto the toy, shuddering as it filled her. Her hot breath cascaded down the blonde's neck as she slowly began rolling her hips forward. 

The larger woman hissed as the movement created friction against her bundle of nerves, clawing at the smaller woman's back the get a better hold. 

Their movements became rougher and faster as they created their rhythm. Haruka's hands found themselves winding up the water senshi's back, gripping her shoulders to pull the woman down harder as her hips thrust upward. She buried her face between breasts again, listening the harsh breathing in her ear, the sound making her release ragged breaths of her own. 

The artist continued to encourage her lover, the harsh breaths molding themselves into gasps of pleasure. She felt the woman beneath her slow her pace, deciding to match her and claim her lips.

The racer mumbled her partner's name into her neck, "Michiru..."

"Haa-Haruka..."

"I love you, Michiru."

Those words fanned the flames of her desire, the coil in her stomach needing more to be released, "H-Harder, Haruka."

Without a word of complaint, the senshi slammed into her harder, the sound of their activity mixing with the waves lapping at the earth below them. 

Michiru's harsh, quick breaths let her lover know that she was close. 

Haruka buried herself up to the hilt, pushing harder so she pressed against the base of the toy, building her own release.

The musician's grip tightened around the taller woman's shoulder and neck as the pressure built, her walls spasiming as a cry escaped her lips. 

The blonde slowed her thrusts, letting the smaller woman ride out the waves of her release. She bit her lip, giving herself an extra few rocks as she shuddered and hit her own release. 

Michiru hunched over, leaning against the larger woman and resting her forehead on her shoulder, the two of them catching their breath. 

The driver nuzzled the painter's neck, murmuring things in her ear until they regained the ability to breathe normally. 

* * *

Haruka grinned as she watched her girlfriend attempt to walk to the door of their home, the woman shakily reaching for things to lean on. "What's the matter, love? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Michiru threw her a glare, far less imposing due to her hugging a pole for support. "I wasn't exactly expecting having legs like a damn newborn faun."

The grin plastered across the blonde's face grew wider, "So, I did good?"

"Yes, Haruka, you did good."

Laughter fell from the woman's lips as she twirled her keys on an index finger, "I'm glad I get to see all sides of you, Michi." She brushed her elbow against the woman, offering her arm as support. When it was accepted, she added to her thought, "I have to say though, I think the side in the car is my new favorite."

"Yeah? Well, you're going to have to wait for a second round. I don't think my legs can take it."

"You're the one that couldn't wait til we got home."

"Don't put this on me. You started it with the Prince Charming act, and the flirting."

"And the driving with a little something extra." She paused, "Well, a big someth-"

The Neptune senshi cut her off before she finished the thought. "Stop."

"Aw, come on. I know that gets your motor running."

Michiru rolled her eyes at her choice of words, wishing she could hip check the blonde without falling. She was not about to admit that she enjoyed reckless behavior, let alone that the driving flipped her switch. She was the prim and proper one. Haruka was the reckless and defiant one. "It does not."

Haruka frowned. "Then I'll get rid of this thing, if you don't like it."

"I never said get rid of it."

She grinned. "So you do like it. You're just too proper to say you do."

The violinist blushed.

The taller woman bent down, pushing green hair aside to brush her lips against an ear, "My little Michi likes being dirty."

Her cheeks flared a brighter red as she pushed the face away. "Think what you will."

"See? You didn't even try to deny it."

"Just open the door. I don't want to worry Setsuna more than we already have."

"And once again we avoid the subject you desperately want to talk about, but can't." The blonde sighed and unlocked the door, "I'll listen whenever you want to admit you like being ro-"

The blonde slowly locked eyes with someone sitting on the hallway floor as the door swung open wider.

"Wh- whenever you, uh, like being really happy."

Michiru stifled her laughter with a hand, making her way to the stairs shakily, "Smooth, Haruka."

The blonde shook the red out of her face, trying to snap into dad mode at the child sitting cross legged on the floor. "Ho-Hotaru, what are you still doing up? It's three in the morning!"

Setsuna emerged from a nearby room, placing her hands on the Saturn senshi's shoulders as she stood. "She wouldn't sleep until you two came back."

Haruka sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I guess it can't be helped..." She smiled at the girl, "Lets go to bed now, okay? We're all home."

The small senshi nodded, bounding up the stairs after Michiru. Haruka followed with Setsuna close behind. The tallest senshi making small talk, "So, enjoy your date?"

"It was nice."

The Pluto senshi grinned, "I think you enjoyed it a little too much, Michiru seems broken."

"She did this to herself."

"Right, because you had absolutely nothing to do with it..."

"I did not."

"Then why can't she walk right?"

"... I may have had something to do with it."

Setsuna grinned. "Too rough, loverboy?"  
  
The blonde hid her embarrassment with a comment, "Why? Jealous?"

"You wish."


End file.
